


The Star of the Sea

by scrawnygurl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawnygurl/pseuds/scrawnygurl
Summary: Hope you enjoyed the story! it was my first time doing a pirate au and it sure was an adventure :D
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 7





	The Star of the Sea

“Arr, maties, we set off to the great land tonight” Logan cheered holding up his beer. The crew mates cheered as well, glass clinking as they cheered. The moon was out today and the infinite ocean at sight. Logan sniffed the salty air before smiling, “Captain if we continue like this, we should reach land in about 1 or 2 days” Roman his right hand man said as he looked at the map. Logan took a sip from his beer before looking at Roman “Thank for the information mate, you heard him boys, onward” he screamed which was followed by the cheer of the other crew mates. 

Near them sailed a smaller pirate ship, but it didn’t look as cheerful as the other ship. This one appeared to be very serious and tense atmosphere, glares that could kill coming off from every person, except one.. “Virgil dammit do your job for once!” Was heard from one of the pirates as he threw the mop at Virgil who flinched at the impacted “Y-yes sir” he said as he starts cleaning. A huff was heard before the footsteps fade away, making Virgil sigh in relief . He kept cleaning as he looked at the infinite sea, he hated it. Everything about this, he never asked to be part of pirates he was only trying to have a nice day near the ocean shops before they came and raided the shops, taking him and his friend Patton with them. Obviously they had to go with them, you really don’t know how to say no to people holding sharp swords no do you. “Virge, stop daydreaming they’ll come back to taunt you if you don’t work” Patton whispered as he mopped close to him. Virgil sighs and looks around “it’s been so long” he mumbled. “Yes Virgil it has been about 2 mont-” “Let’s yapping more mopping boys” a voice was heard from above them as they both respond with ‘yes sir’.

“Do you think we will ever make it out” Virgil asked as he layed down looking at the ceiling, the noise of waves hitting against the boat being heard loudly. “Well you gotta have hope, Virge, stay positive” Patton smiled as he sounded cheerier. Virgil rolled his eyes “Yeah sure you say as if something will stop this boat, who will stop a pirate sh-“ the sound of a boom could be heard from a far as the boat shooked violently. “V-Virgil! Are you okay?!” Patton hugged him making him Yelp “Aah don’t hug me.. I’m scared!”They look around worried before the door opened, two different pirates came down and pointed their swords at them. Virgil eyes reflected panic as Patton closed his eyes getting ready for impact. “You two, come with us now” one of them said as he grinned. Virgil nods and walked quickly, Patton right behind as both of them get out, seeing that boat had been attacked, most of the crew mates hurt or tied down. They gulp and follow the one had found them quickly not wanting to end on the same terms as the others. Patton held to Virgil shirt as they walked them over to the other boat “Well done boys, another win” was heard from the top of the boat, making Virgil and Patton looking up. The crew cheers when a tall, well built man lands on the deck smiling. He chuckles and looks at Virgil and Patton “And what do we have here?” he walked closer making Virgil back up a bit. Patton peeks from behind, fixing his glasses “C-captain we w-we’re from t-the other crew” “Ah! Right the captured, a bit pretty to be left under if I do say so myself” Patton blushed as he hid behind Virgil again, who looked around “The captured? What do you mean captain?” The man raised an eyebrow “Oh no, I’m not the captain, that’s him” as the man pointed behind him, another man who was a bit smaller than the other one appears, fixing his glasses with a smirk “Was I called?” “Indeed, they brought you a special something” he said pointing at the other two “You’re the captain?” “Captain Logan, welcome abord” 

“It wasn’t much of a welcome if I say so myself” Virgil mumbled. In a flash a sword was pointed on his face making him yelp and look at it with widen eyes “Watch your mouth, don’t want to lose your tongue now do we” he whispered not moving the sword away. Virgil nods quickly “My apologies captain” He whispered. Logan hummed as he lowered the sword “Good, I assume you’ve met Roman already” Roman salutes which makes Patton smile “Please to meet you boys” he said with a wink. Virgil chuckled awkwardly “Its nice to meet you but I think we should get going”. “Oh, but going where?” Logan chuckled “There’s nowhere to go than with us pretty boy” Roman said smirking. 

Virgil messed with his hands. He didn’t really know what to think, were these people good? Bad? It was a tricky situation he would have to think more about. It surely had not been the first time they had been attack, but it sure was the first time his other crew had lost. So, to think that they had almost been killed and raid was a surprise, of course he had never done anything to help, even if he tried it was back to the mop. He sighs before crossing his arms “So I guess you want the deck sparkly clean?” Virgil said looking up at the two. Roman raised an eyebrow “We didn’t raid to bring a cleaning team, we brought you for the crew… unless you have other plans” when Roman said the last sentence, the whole crew looked at the two with a smirk in their expression. Patton shakes his head “No! I mean… we are fine helping you” he said nervously. “Then by all means, welcome to my ship” Logan said as he grinned.

8 months later 

Virgil’s POV

What can I say time has passed to fast, one says that time passes to fast when your having fun. I never imagine that day of the raid was the best thing that had happen in a while. Of course, the first few days it was a nightmare, Patton and I were terrified most of the time, even if they didn’t mean any harm. I became aware that they usually try to mess with you by giving you a scare. Of course, over time it was all fun and games. Then, of course, he was the best I’ve ever met. Not much of a charmer as Roman, but let’s be real who could beat him on that. Yet there’s one story I would still like to share. Now where do I begin…..

‘A bomb was heard followed an impact on the side oof the ship. “Get ready boys!” Logan screamed as he looked around. Another ship could be seen close by “Logan what’s wrong?” I said running to him, my sword in hand. “They’ve attacked, we got to fight back” I nod and looks at where the other ship was at. It was bigger than ours and it had a lot more pirates. “Prepare the canons, lower the anker, GET TO YOUR PLACES” Logan screamed pointing at the places his mentioned. Roman runs over with his sword in hand. “Ready?!” “Argh!!!” was heard from the others making Logan smile, that smile that I loved. 

“ATTACK” was heard all over the deck, followed by multiple shouting from the others including myself as we jumped to the other ship. The clink of the swords colliding with each other could be heard repeatedly, I never liked that sound, never liked anything related with fighting. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a sword collided with mine, the person in front of me glared and didn’t hesitated in attacking again. After almost losing a limb I manage to win, looking around to find where the others were. I saw Roman fighting, he seemed to be winning. Then I saw noticed Patton running away from some of the pirates which made him smile a bit but got startled when Logan grabbed his shoulder “its just me star” he whispered pulling them behind some barrels “Are you okay?” he nods grabbing my hand “But maybe I wont be” he whispered “Oh please you always say that yet you always come true, our heroes, my hero” he smiled kissing my hand “Remember stay alive emo” “Yeah… please stay safe” He nods and runs into the current battle field. I stayed back of course, I was thinking over and over again his words. ‘But maybe I wont be’ why were these words.. maybe I’m just over thinking, of course I always do that but why did he say that.’

Of course, I should have believed him, how could it be that those were his last words. Let’s just say I shouldn’t had let him go, I don’t blame myself of course but I think I would have been able to say goodbye. But I’m getting ahead of the story, now where was I…

‘I stayed behind while I saw the others fight, I never imagine I would see so much blood in what would be just considered a raid. I fidgeted with the end of my sword, hoping the others would be okay. That was when I heard a thud on my side, I quickly move to see what had happened, what had created that sound. My eyes widen as I see him in the ground, my heart starts racing as I watched.  
“Seems like it was all a lie, you really are just weak” the man grinned as he puts his foot on Logan chest who groans and swings his sword at the man foot. He backs up giving Logan the advantage as he stands up and swings at the man “I’m weak for those who wants to believe it, I don’t need others opinion” “Blah your all talk but no bite” the man swings again hitting Logan on the arm. I didn’t know what to do, I wanted to help him but I would be a target to but he’s going to make it, he has his ways.. right? I asked myself as I watched him fight. But I wasn’t expecting to see Logan hanging on the edge of the ship, he hadn’t notice as the man kept swinging making it harder for Logan “Watch out” I whispered to myself before my heart sank. With one last swing logan lost his balance on the edge, I covered my mouth to hide my cries as I watched him fall into the sea.’

For once I got a rush to attack, I venged him of course. Thankfully Patton and Roman we’re okay but after I told them what had happened, well Roman didn’t take it so well. He stayed days mourning with me, Patton would be there to help us with whatever we needed. Of course, Roman got named captain, after all he deserved it. Patton and he became what one knows as ‘more than friends’ or that’s what they call it. I’m glad to see them together, I still miss him. It has been only two months, even if the days have felt like years at this point. 

“You’re still writing Virge?” Patton chuckles. I jump a bit before smiling at him “Of course, you know writing is my new favorite thing” “I see, and may I ask what you’re writing about?” he moves closer and peeks at the page. “Well, you see I never really had the chance to write it down, the way he died”. Patton squeeze my shoulder as he gave me a small smile “Virgil, he would be trill to see this, you know how much he loved to write about his adventures” “Of course he did, and I never understood why at first but now… I get it and I’m glad of that” Patton smiles “Now come on over for a moment, Roman wants to talk about something” “Ill be right there”. With one last look at the writing, I smile ‘hope your liking being close to the stars dear”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! it was my first time doing a pirate au and it sure was an adventure :D


End file.
